Pengganti
by sugantea
Summary: Percayalah, Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin adalah teman. [taehyung - jimin ; VMin MinV - NamV] #btsffnwpfriendzoneweek


"Sebenarnya aku masih mempertanyakan kalian,"

"Apanya?"

Jungkook, mengerut karena telur dalam ramennya terlalu matang, "Kau dan Taehyung. Menurutku kalian aneh. Benar, kalian hanya... teman?"

"Apa yang salah dari itu?"

"Kau ini memang tidak peduli atau hanya berusaha tidak?" Jungkook membuka jurnal dari ponselnya, membaca _abstrak_ dengan perlahan karena kapasitas menerjemahkan bahasa Inggrisnya cukup buruk tanpa tutornya. "Teman tidak seperti itu," lalu dia melirik Jimin yang asyik mengaduk jajjangmyeonnya, "Kalian dekat, itu bagus. Tetapi kupikir kalian seperti tidak punya batas. Bagaimana mengatakannya; _kalian tidak terlihat seperti teman_."

Jimin mengendikkan bahu, "Apa yang terlihat tidak selalu jadi fakta."

"Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku,"

"Kau yang tidak jelas bicara." Dia menaruh sumpitnya, nafsu makannya menurun secara tiba-tiba. Entah karena ocehan Jungkook atau memang dia sudah kenyang. "Lagipula, heran mendengarmu bertanya. Sudah tidak kuat menerka-nerka? Apa kau bagian dari mereka yang membicarakan kami dibelakang?"

Agaknya Jimin jadi berbeda. "Oh, apa ini? Aku hanya bertanya,"

"Yah, entahlah. Moodku sedang kacau,"

"Karena Taehyung?"

Mungkin benar. Tapi kenapa wajahnya memanas, ya?

Salah atau tidak? Jimin masih menerka.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau dia itu lemah, kan?" Jimin menghela, "Masih saja nekat main air."

"Kadang kau terlihat konyol jika sudah tentang Taehyung."

Jimin tertawa karenanya, "Mungkin?"

* * *

 _ **Pengganti**_

..

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

..

[Vmin - MinV]

[NamV]

..

 _Aku sayang kau, seperti kau juga begitu untukku_ _ **–Park Jimin**_ _, kepada Taehyung._

 _Teman akan selamanya menjadi teman_ _ **–Kim Taehyung**_ _, kepada Park Jimin._

* * *

Ketika Jimin mengoceh sampai mulutnya berbusa, kepada Taehyung, untuk berhenti melakukan hal konyol kekanakan, bukan tanpa maksud. Jimin kenal dia sejak bayi. Klise untuk dikatakan orangtua mereka berteman baik, meski berawal dari tetanggaan. Intinya, Jimin berperan sebagai Kakak karena lahir dua bulan lebih dulu. Taehyung kecil itu penurut dan manis, Jimin jadi senang bermain dengannya dibanding yang lain. Maka sudah sejak lama dia mendeklarasikan diri menjadi pelindung abadi Kim Taehyung, termasuk mengatur hidup Taehyung. Tidak lebih dari sekadar ingin melihatnya hidup damai sebab pria lugu itu lahir dengan nama ceroboh sebagai kodratnya.

Lalu, entah bagaimana Taehyung menjadi lebih besar.

Kemudian menjadi tahu banyak hal, termasuk membangkang dan nakal.

Mengaturnya jadi sangat sulit, seperti menaklukan kucing rumah yang melunjak.

Dan pagi ini, Jimin menarik selimut tebalnya. Taehyung meringkuk, suara dengungnya seperti merengek dan serak, sangat lucu kalau Jimin tidak segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Oh, dia kadang lupa kalau Taehyung suka memanfaatkan kelucuannya untuk merayu. "Sudah pagi, bayi macan. Ayo cepat bangun,"

"Lima menit,"

"Oh, dan itu artinya adalah jangan bangunkan aku."

Kaki Taehyung bergerak untuk menendang, "Pergi sana. Aku ngantuk,"

"Setelah merengek seperti bayi, dan aku yang mengurusimu selama tiga hari, begini kelakukanmu padaku?" Jimin memainkan nada bicaranya, supaya terdengar nelangsa. Dilihatnya Taehyung membuka mata dan merengut lucu. Kalau sudah begitu, Jimin harus banyak doa supaya tidak terjerat tingkah menggemaskan itu. Susah memang punya teman yang lucu, "Yuk, bangun. Aku sudah membuatkanmu panekuk, loh."

"Tidak mau –"

"Dengan vla cokelat, loh?"

Taehyung bangun segera, terduduk, mata membulat. "Beneran? Katanya aku tidak boleh makan cokelat?" kemudian matanya berbinar, mulutnya masih merengut. Ingat bagaimana Jimin marah-marah padanya karena terlalu banyak makan cokelat, berakhir dengan ultimatum tegas melarangnya mengonsumsi segala hal tentang cokelat. "Dasar tidak konsisten,"

"Kasihan aku melihatmu,"

"Jahat."

"Biar cepat sembuh," Jimin tersenyum, menarik lengan kurus Taehyung kemudian mendekapnya erat. Menghirup aroma melon manis dari sekujur tubuh pemuda dalam pelukannya, rasanya memang memabukkan tetapi Jimin nyaman akan itu. Entah mengapa menjadikannya rileks seperti aromaterapi, hanya saja, Taehyung ini beraroma manis. Dan membuatnya kecanduan. "Kampus jadi sangat sepi tanpamu, tahu."

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan hangat Jimin. menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher kokoh Jimin yang hangat dan nyaman. "Kangen, 'kan?"

"Bangsat juga kau."

"Kasar ih, ngomongnya."

Selanjutnya Jimin terkekeh, melepas peluknya. Menatap mata bulat Taehyung yang secerah madu, wajahnya masih memerah dan mengantuk. Telapaknya ia letakkan di dahi Taehyung untuk ia rasakan sesaat, "Sudah tidak demam." Kemudian ia mengusak rambut Taehyung untuk ia elus lagi seperti memanjakan kucing rumahan. Taehyung nampak senang dengan itu, "Sekarang sarapan dulu. Kudengar dari Seungcheol, hari ini kelasmu ada kuis."

"Tidak mau."

"Memangnya kau yang punya kampus, ha?"

"Profesor Min itu kejam, anaknya juga kejam."

Jimin tertawa lagi, "Dasar anak bayi. Tuan Min dan Min Yoongi tidak separah itu, kok. Mau kukenalkan lain kali? Dia memang terlihat kasar, tetapi dia perhatian loh. Dia peka terhadap hal-hal di sekitarnya. Apalagi jika itu tentang kau,"

"Mengapa?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak terpesona oleh Kim Taehyung si manis,"

Uh-oh, apa yang tadi termasuk gombal?

Wajah Taehyung memerah, sih. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ada rasa malu dalam dirinya. Dia sering mendengar pujian untuknya tentang wajah manisnya tetapi setiap kali disanjung demikian, dia tetap merasa malu. Jimin mengatakannya dengan tulus dan senyum menggoda, bagaimana dia tidak jatuh untuk itu? Sahabatnya juga seorang idola kampus. Wajahnya bukan main. "Tidak usah mengada-ada, Jimin. Cokelat masih lebih manis,"

"Oh ya? aku lebih suka memilikimu ketimbang cokelat."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasa."

Selanjutnya diam. Jimin masih memainkan jemari panjang Taehyung. Dia bilang itu cantik, manis, dan lucu karena selalu terasa hangat. Taehyung tertawa saja, menyukai bagaimana Jimin selalu suka segala hal tentangnya. Meski itu hanya jari-jarinya, sesederhana itu. "Jadi, kau akan kuliah, bukan?"

"Tetap tidak,"

"Oh, astaga."

Taehyung terkikik atas reaksi konyol Jimin, "Kenapa itu penting?"

"Aku ada kelas hari ini," Jimin memainkan jemarinya di wajah Taehyung, "Sudah cukup aku menderita tiga hari tanpamu di kampus, _please_ , jangan hari ini juga. Kau sudah sembuh, tahu. Kenapa senang mengurung diri di rumah?" dia memindai bagaimana Taehyung nampak menikmati sentuhan halusnya, mata Taehyung terpejam dan nampak rileks. Wajahnya lucu dan sangat lugu. Jimin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya menahan jerit. "Iya deh, ngaku. Aku kangen Kim Taehyung, puas?"

"Senang mendengarnya," Taehyung membuka sebelah matanya, "Tetap tidak."

"Ish, kau ini. Dasar bandel."

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan tawa. "Besok, besok aku akan datang."

"Maunya hari ini."

"Aku maunya besok, gimana dong?"

Kalau Taehyung menjawab dengan tatapan lucu begitu, lalu Jimin bisa apa? menolak? Mengelak? Atau mengejeknya? Bagian mana yang harus dipermasalahkan? Taehyung memang menggemaskan dan Jimin yang mengenalnya sejak hanya bisa bicara oek oek saja masih tidak kuasa menahan diri. Jadi Jimin pasrah saja, apa yang tidak untuk Taehyung.

"Yasudah,"

"Hehe, Jimin memang baik –"

"Tapi," Jimin mencubit ringan hidung Taehyung, mengedip, "Cium dulu."

Mata Taehyung membola lucu. "Loh? Kok harus?"

"Aku ini pria mahal, Taehyung." Jimin menyeringai, "Cium, atau aku gendong ke kampus?"

"Tapi nanti –"

Secepat kilat cahaya, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hanya ada aku, loh."

Awalnya Taehyung ragu. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan skinship terlalu intim seperti ciuman. Sebuah pelukan dan berpegangan tangan itu masih bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah. Jimin memberikannya setiap hari, tetapi ciuman atau lebih dari itu Taehyung masih harus berpikir-pikir. Dia tidak bisa sembarangan melakukannya. Rasanya masih cukup asing. Meski ini Jimin yang meminta. Tapi, mungkin tidak ada buruknya juga. "Kalau kena marah, bukan salahku."

"Ah, berisik. Kemari,"

Lantas benar saja. Jimin menariknya pada sebuah ciuman. Panjang.

Jimin menarik pinggang Taehyung, kurus, dia pikir. Tapi tidak menggoyahkan Jimin untuk berhenti menciumnya. Rasanya sama manis dengan aroma tubuhnya. Harum dan menyegarkan, basah yang menggoda seolah memanggil-manggil untuk terus datang lagi, lagi, lebih dalam, lebih jauh, lebih beremosi. Taehyung pasrah dalam kendali Jimin, diam saja kala Jimin memainkan tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya disana-sini, menekannya dimana-mana, dan membuka mulutnya. Taehyung terpejam erat karenanya, tidak menyangka Jimin makin mahir berciuman.

Ah, bukan yang pertama.

Sudah sering, mungkin hampir jadi kebiasaan. Bagi Jimin.

* * *

"Pup cicak! Ayo minum vitaminmu!"

Taehyung merengut dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. "Belakangan ini kau suka memanggilku dengan nama-nama aneh, dan itu kasar. Aku tidak suka," kemudian kembali fokus dengan literatur dalam genggamannya, berusaha menghiraukan Jimin yang seketika terkejut dan menganga. Tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akan marah karena ucapannya. Sungguh demi apa, Jimin tidak berniat kasar padanya, dia hanya gemas. Tidak lebih, tetapi Jimin lupa kalau Taehyung memiliki hati yang sensitif dan meluap-luap. Sekali marah, tamat riwayat. "A-ah, bukan begitu, Tae. Kau tahu jelas aku sayang kau, mana mungkin aku kasar padamu, hm?"

"Kau orang yang sama yang memanggilku taik cicak, ingus unta, sisik iguana, dan jutaan panggilan menjijikkan lainnya, itu kasar, Jimin. Aku punya nama jadi panggil namaku, atau kalau kau malu dengan itu, panggil dengan nama keluargaku."

Jimin merengut pasrah, "Kau sedang menstruasi, ya?"

"Siapa kau?"

"A,ah! Tidak, bukan begitu! Astaga, maafkan aku!"

Kemarahan Kim Taehyung itu _bencana_ baginya. Tanpa kehadirannya, jelas Jimin akan meronta-ronta seperti tersiksa dalam kubangan neraka. Jimin membutuhkan Taehyung untuk selalu berdiri tegak dan hidup dengan baik, jadi kalau Taehyung marah Jimin yang repot. Mudah bagi pemuda manis itu tetap bertahan untuk diam-diaman tetapi Jimin tidak, dia akan melakukan seribu satu cara untuk berbaikan. Taehyung harus dia jaga, harus dalam pengawasannya, harus selalu ada untuknya, jadi Taehyung harus selalu bersamanya.

Dan, oh, Jimin tidak pernah malu untuk merajuk. "Kim Taetae~"

"Hentikan, kau tidak imut."

"Ya memang, hanya Kim Taetae yang paling _kiyeowo_ ~"

Nada melengking itu menusuk gendang telinganya, "Pernah tidak kau merekam suaramu untuk kau dengar pakai earphone bervolume maksimal? Telingaku bisa copot, tahu? Sudah ah, jangan bertingkah aneh begitu. Buat apa, sih. Gak malu dilihat orang?"

"Tidak," Jimin mengerutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah memohon, "Asal Taetae jangan marah pada Jiminie, maafkan Jiminie. Jiminie tidak akan kasar lagi, janji!"

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti apa isi kepalamu, Jimin."

"Sudah dimaafkan belum?"

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau selalu tahu aku tak bisa berkata tidak, _untukmu_."

"Hehehe."

"Ketawamu itu jelek, pergi sana."

Namun, Jimin tetaplah dirinya yang seperti memakai topeng. Tetap tertawa apapun yang Taehyung katakan padanya. Sebab baginya Taehyung adalah prioritas yang harus didengar, setiap katanya adalah dengungan harpa surga, seindah melodi piano, sehalus gumpalan sutera. Taehyung yang manis dan lembut akan selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, mengalahkan apapun. itu agak terdengar konyol dan berlebihan tetapi nyatanya, Jimin begitu adanya. "Hei, Kim Tae."

"Ung?"

"Aku sayang kau, loh."

Mata bulat Taehyung berkedip-kedip, "Aku tahu. Lalu?"

" _Ssssh_ , rahasiakan ini."

Cepat, tanpa suara, tanpa sempat Taehyung merespon, Jimin menciumnya.

"Umm, Jimin –"

"Aku ada kuis, minum vitaminnya! Kalau tidak, kau harus tidur dipelukanku semalaman!"

Kemudian Jimin berlari, meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengerjap bingung.

* * *

Aslinya, Jungkook itu pendiam yang cuek.

Tetapi, entah semalam terbentur apa, dia jadi banyak tanya. Mengekori Jimin dengan rentetan pertanyaan menyebalkan. Dia terdengar lucu, nampak imut pula, tetapi Jimin agak risih dengan sikap anomali itu. Masalahnya, apa yang Jungkook tanyakan adalah tentang dia. Tentang Taehyung. Tentang mereka. Bukannya Jimin berlagak jual mahal atau apa,

Jimin tidak punya jawaban.

" _Heol_ , jangan pikir aku ini bocah,"

"Nyatanya kau memang lebih muda, Guk."

Jungkook cemberut, "Jawab saja, bodoh. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ia merebut ponsel dari genggaman Jimin, masa bodoh dengan tatapan tajam darinya, menurutnya memang tidak seram. Walau dia sering menunjukkan sisi gagahnya tetapi Jimin adalah orang yang lucu dan menggemaskan di hampir setiap waktu. Delikan matanya hanya mirip tatapan mata kucing saja, tentu tidak berdampak untuk Jungkook, "Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Terus?"

"Astaga, bocah ini," Jungkook mengaduh saat Jimin memukul kepalanya setelah memanggilnya dengan kata bocah. Secara harfiah, Jungkook memang lebih muda satu tahun darinya tetapi tubuh Jimin berkata tidak jadi Jungkook terlampau malas memanggilnya Kakak. "Aku hampir berteriak, tahu? Kalian berciuman, kan?"

Ah, _itu_.

Ya, katakan saja takdir lucu yang terukir. Kala Jimin mencium Taehyung di perpustakaan kemarin, Jungkook melihatnya. Dengan mata membola tidak percaya. Dan kali ini dia mempertanyakan itu, sebab dirinya sudah kepalang penasaran. Hubungan pertemanan apa yang seperti itu? Jungkook terus bertanya-tanya, apa benar mereka sebatas teman? Ini lebih dari itu, kelihatannya. "Ayolah, aku ini teman yang bisa kau percaya. Cukup katakan kalian pacaran maka penyakit _kepo_ dalam diriku akan sembuh seketika!"

"Kami hanya teman,"

"Jangan bikin aku gemas, dong!"

"Memang begitu, kok."

"Tapi teman tidak mencium di bibir!"

Jimin merotasikan bola matanya, jengah. "Itu pepatah kuno," kemudian merebut kembali ponselnya. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang asyik membaca webtoon dan Jungkook seenaknya mengganggu dengan pertanyaan bodoh (yang hampir setiap hari dia tanya). Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, dia tidak mengerti kenapa setiap orang sangat penasaran tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Mereka berteman, cukup dekat, dan mengapa itu menjadi begitu sangsi untuk diamini? Maksudnya, tidak satu pun dari mereka mendeklarasikan status, mengapa semua orang tak ada yang percaya itu? Bahkan Jungkook? Jimin mendengus, "Lagipula aku tidak peduli."

"Hah.. dasar kau ini. Oh, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Uhm, lima lebih dua puluh."

Kemudian Jungkook menjerit, "Sumpah! Mati aku!"

"Kenapa tuh?" Jimin melirik Jungkook, mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap heran pada teman kampusnya yang langsung merapikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan, mengemasnya ke dalam ransel, dan mengikat tali sepatunya. Nampaknya sangat buru-buru, "Oi, kau ada janji kencan?"

"Bukan, tutor."

Jimin memasang wajah datar. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat terlambat."

"Ini Kim Namjoon," Jungkook menggigit bibir, "Tutor terbaik yang ganteng dan seksi. Aku tidak akan sudi untuk terlambat satu menit saja. Meskipun, sebenarnya, dia yang marah itu seksi juga sih." Dia tertawa renyah, kemudian tersadar. "Lah, kenapa jadi ngobrol? Sudah, ah. Aku harus cepat! Bye Jimin!"

" _Hyung_ untukmu, tengik!"

Jimin tidak mengerti, sebenarnya Jungkook itu kena cuci otak apa sampai tidak sudi memanggilnya _hyung_. Padahal kalau dengan Taehyung, dia akan manja-manja seperti kucing. Menyebut dirinya dengan Kookie dan memanggilnya _hyung_ dengan nada sok imut. Berusaha mendapat perhatian dan semacamnya. Well, Jimin sedikit tahu kalau Jungkook itu playboy. Dia menyukai semua orang yang menurutnya oke (dan seleranya benar-benar bagus, sebab Taehyung juga jadi incarannya). Dan dia juga bilang bahwa Namjoon itu seksi, astaga. Bagaimana –

Tunggu.

Kim.

Namjoon?

"WAAAAAH! KIM TAEHYUUUUUNG!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa kau jadi manja, Jimin?"

Dia berusaha tak mendengar. Hanya menjawab dengan erangan manja dan semakin erat memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. Pagi ini mereka, secara ajaibnya, tidak ada jadwal ngampus. Jadi Jimin langsung menyerang Taehyung yang baru saja duduk setelah bangun pagi dan mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Memeluknya erat dari belakang dan mengusak kepalanya di tubuh lebar Taehyung yang terasa hangat dan wangi. Sesekali jemari Jimin masuk ke dalam kaus longgarnya untuk mengusap perut Taehyung, Jimin meringis karena Taehyung benar-benar kurus. "Aku bisa benar-benar kena marah. Kenapa terus menolak makan, hum? Kau kurus sekali,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kalau kurus 'kan tidak enak dipeluk."

Taehyung tertawa. Dan Jimin bersumpah, itu terdengar indah. "Nyatanya kau tetap memelukku seerat ini, sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kurus atau gemuk, kau sudah menyukaiku. Kurus atau gemuk, kau tetap suka memelukku."

"Sialnya, itu benar." Jimin mengecup bahu kokoh Taehyung.

"Aku paling tahu kau,"

"Aku juga."

"Tapi itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jimin mengerang, kepalanya maju untuk mencium pipi Taehyung gemas. "Kenapa, sih? Memangnya tidak boleh aku peluk-peluk? Biasanya juga peluk, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi aneh saja. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya?"

"Tidak, tuh."

"Kau merobek komik _one piece_ ku, ya?"

"Astaga, tidak, Sayang."

Taehyung merengut. "Menghabiskan susu stroberiku?"

"Tidak, Cantik."

"Oh! Kau menghancurkan iPodku?!"

Jimin menangkup dagu Taehyung untuk ia kecup bibirnya, "Tidak percaya sekali, sih? Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang akan membuatmu marah padaku. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Hari ini kita libur dan aku malas kemana-mana. Mandi saja malas, hanya ingin _cuddling_ bersamamu. Baru kupeluk saja sudah curigaan, gimana kalau aku cium-cium?"

"Daritadi sudah cium-cium,"

"Oh iya. Tidak berasa, tuh."

Astaga, ini kelakukan Jimin yang sangat menyebalkan. Yang membuat Taehyung jadi gerah untuk mendorong Jimin hingga tersungkur kesana. Jimin yang manja dan sweet, cheesy, manis, dan lembut itu membuatnya sedikit geli. Sejatinya dia memang orang yang lembut untuk Taehyung dan galak pada yang lain (Taehyung sering menceramahinya tentang ini), tetapi dia tetap saja risih mendapatinya. walaupun juga, pelukan Jimin sangat nyaman. Dia suka dipeluk seperti ini, hampir tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya dalam sebuah pelukan seperti yang Jimin lakukan.

Ah, kecuali satu.

"Taetae~"

Yang dipanggil membuka mata. Kaget. " _Hyung_?"

"Aku pulang,"

Lantas Taehyung melepas tangan Jimin dari perutnya dan turun dari ranjang. Berlari semangat dan hampir terjatuh, namun pria tegap di ambang pintu begitu sigap menangkap tubuh kurus Taehyung. Tersenyum manis sekali sampai Taehyung memerah pipinya. Kemudian Taehyung menggigit bibir dan memeluk lehernya dengan berjinjit (pria itu tinggi sekali, sumpah.) " _Hyung_ , selamat datang. Lama sekali kau pulang, aku rindu _hyung_."

"Aku tahu," dia tertawa dan mengusak rambut tebal Taehyung, "Aku juga."

"Uhm, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menggigit bibir. "Hari ini aku libur. Karena itu, aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Sebentaaaar saja, boleh tidak? Lima menit, deh. Lima menit saja. Atau kalau tidak bisa pergi, makan bersama disini! Aku yang bayar! Anggap saja hadiah dariku, dan uhm, aku.. aku mau pelukan juga... boleh?"

"Astaga," kecupan mampir satu. _"Lebih juga boleh._ Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu, Dear. Aku benar-benar gila untuk bekerja kemarin-kemarin, hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu luang bersamamu. Kau boleh meminta apapun,"

Kemudian Taehyung meloncat senang. " _Thanks_ , Namjoon _hyung_!"

"Iya, Sayangku." Namjoon tersenyum dan melirik kearah Jimin yang memandangnya masam. Sebenarnya dia sudah menahan tawa sejak tadi. Kemudian ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya jenaka untuk menggoda Jimin yang tambah merengut. "Berdua denganku saja, kan?"

"Uhm!" Taehyung mengangguk. Dan pergi mandi.

Namjoon berkacak pinggang, "Yo, Jimin."

"Yo, _hyung_. Selamat datang kembali."

" _Trims_. Karena sudah menjaga Taehyung untukku."

Jimin mendengus, "Kalian hanya punya aku. Yah, sama-sama. Lain kali, pergilah yang lama sampai-sampai tidak usah kembali. Biar aku terus bersamanya, tidak hanya menjadi penggantimu. Sial, aku selalu nyaris kelepasan." Kemudian mengendikkan bahu, "Meski aku sudah menciumnya banyak kali, sih. Dia hanya terlampau manis dan aku tidak tahan."

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu," Namjoon tersenyum. " _It doesn't matter_."

"Maaf, loh. Aku sudah menyentuh pacarmu."

Namjoon tertawa, "Aku percaya kalian. Seperti aku percaya pada Taehyung. _Selama Taehyung berkata dia mencintaiku dan menganggapmu tak lebih dari sahabat, aku tidak masalah._ _Selama itu kau, hanya kau, aku tidak apa-apa."_ ia menambahkan, "Aku percaya, Jimin. _Aku_ _percaya_."

"Kau terlalu baik."

"Itulah yang Taehyung suka dariku."

" _Tch_. Pria apa yang membanggakan dirinya begitu,"

Namjoon bersiul, "Intinya terima kasih. Aku harus bersiap karena akan kencan dengan Taetae. Dan oh, selamat bersenang-senang _sendirian_ , bro." Kemudian dia tertawa dan pergi.

"SIAL! KIM NAMJOOOOON!"

"Jimiiinnnn! Jangan panggil pacarku begitu!"

Taehyung menegurnya, Jimin mengerut sebal. "Iya, iya. Maaf, Princess."

"Hei, Jimin! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil Taehyung begitu!"

Ah, Namjoon juga.

"BODO AMAT! SANA CEPAT PERGI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**.

..

 _Wahahahaha. Hayoloh. Apa ini. prenzon detected._

 _Namanya friendzone ya harus banget Vmin dongzzzz wkwkwk. Dan oh, ini adalah karya untuk event bulanan grup BTSFFN &WP Group Chat. Yeay! Ini ngebut banget loh. Jadi maapin kalo diksinya alay-alay. Gak keren kayak biasanya (lah jadi pongah begini? wkwkwk)._

 _Yeay. Happy #btsffnwpfriendzoneweek_

 **[** _sugantea_ **]**


End file.
